Networked devices, such as Internet of Things (IoT) devices, are being more commonplace. IoT refers to the interconnection via the Internet of computing devices, embedded with electronics, software, sensors, etc., and network connectivity, that enable the computing devices to collect and exchange data. When an IoT device becomes unavailable or “dies”, determining how and when the demise formalities will be triggered and handled is not addressed. This is a problem particularly when the IoT device that has died was configured with roles or functions that must be serviced even after the IoT device's death. Furthermore, security for IoT devices is a growing concern. For example, when a IoT device dies, a bad actor may attempt to impersonate this device.